Such a device and such a process are known from the publication "Electrothermal atomic absorption spectrometry by reatomization from a second trapping surface" by P. Hocquellet in Spectrochimica Acta, 47B, pages 719-729, 1992, and also from T. M. Rettberg and J. A. Holcombe, Spectrochimica Acta, 41B, pages 377-389, 1986.
The known atomization means is shown in FIG. 4. It comprises a heatable tubular furnace 1 which consists of graphite and which has provided therein an additional element 60 of graphite having an arched surface 50. An analyte of a sample to be examined can be condensed on this arched surface, the socalled secondary surface. The known furnace is heated by conducting a current in the longitudinal direction through the tubular part of the furnace by means of existing contact members (not shown). When the furnace is being heated, the analyte is atomized and condensed on the secondary surface.
When said secondary surface has reached the temperature of the furnace atmosphere, the analyte is reatomized.
By means of an arrangement and a process of the above-mentioned type, the matrix effects occurring during atomization can be reduced significantly in view of the redistribution of the analyte. Furthermore, due to the condensation of the analyte on the secondary surface, the reatomization of the analyte is essentially based on desorption from said surface. It follows that this atomization is essentially independent of the original composition of the sample.